megamanarchiefandomcom-20200216-history
Archie Mega Man Issue 12
previous issue <--------------> next issue This is the fourth and final issue of the "Return of Dr. Wily" story arc. Summary The Return of Dr. Wily Part Four: Charge of the Light Brigade Just as Dr. Wily finishes touching up his newly reprogrammed Mega Man (Whose eyes are now stuck red), including a stylish purple scarf, the proximity alarm sounds. Outside Wily's new castle, the combined might of Dr. Light's Robot Masters teleport onto the scene and begin their assault to rescue to Mega Man. Elec Man assumes command, directing Time Man to slow down the Sniper Joe guards so the others can pick them off, while Cut Man covers Guts Man as he pummels the front door open. The Robot Masters charge into the castle, but don't get very far before the Mecha Dragon bursts from the floor and begins spewing fire at them. As Wily observes the battle, he decides to send in Mega Man as well to ensure their destruction. With both the Mecha Dragon and Mega Man to contend with, the Robot Masters start to lose ground and Elec Man's legs are incinerated by the Dragon's flames. As Mega Man stands over Elec Man ready to finish him off, Guts Man tackles him to the ground and Oil Man uploads the last of Dr. Light's antivirus into Mega Man's programming. Finally cured of Wily's tampering, Mega Man rejoins his fellow robots and together they destroy the Mecha Dragon.(His eyes are now back to blue) Mega Man also receives additional copy data which grants him the use three support items Dr. Light developed. While Cut Man, Ice Man, and Fire Man escort the wounded Elec Man to safety, Mega Man creates creates a couple of Item-2 jets for the rest of them to ride deeper into Wily's stronghold. Their progress is interrupted by the Guts Tank, which Time Man, Oil Man, and an enraged Guts Man engage while Mega Man and Bomb Man continue onward. Eventually they find themselves locked in a room with the Boobeam Trap, a maze containing wall lasers. Bomb Man and Mega Man, using the Crash Bomber, demolish the room at the expense of their weapons' ammunition. Bomb Man stays behind to catch up with the others while Mega Man proceeds to Wily's lair. Wily opens fire on Mega Man with his new Wily Machine. Mega Man decides to try all of his weapons against it, only to find that the Metal Blade does the most damage, handily crippling the aircraft. Mega Man pries Wily from the wreckage, but the doctor suddenly transforms into a flying green space alien. Wily tells the awestruck Mega Man Dr. Light never knew about his true identity, and boasts he will conquer the planet with "power from beyond the stars." Mega Man flees from the alien's attacks, wondering how he can possibly fight off an alien invasion, but notices the air shimmering before him. He deduces Wily is using another hologram, and fires past the alien, destroying the emitter and revealing the real human Dr. Wily. Just as Mega Man tries to apprehend Wily, he activates the castle's self destruct sequence and escapes down a shaft. With only five minutes to spare, Mega Man rides another jet back through the castle, picking up the other Robot Masters and escaping the resulting explosion just in time. Back at Light Labs, the Robot Masters celebrate their victory with energy cans and karaoke. Rock apologizes to Elec Man in recovery for his actions, but Elec Man says that it's okay and that knows what it's like being under Wily's control. Dr. Light presents Rock with another support unit he's just finished - the robot dog Rush. Meanwhile, a disgruntled Dr. Wily sets his capsule on course to the Lanfront Ruins. Short Circuits Mega Man faces an alien invasion too difficult to overcome. Trivia * The cover to this issue is based on the European box art for Mega Man 2 (pictured below) *Dr. Wily's line "pay no attention to the man behind the hologram" is a tribute to the famous Wizard of Oz line "Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain." *Mega Man easily destroys Wily Machine 2 with the Metal Blade. In Mega Man 2, the Metal Blade was indeed the most powerful weapon in the game, and the Wily Machine's weakness. *The Short Circuits in this issue references the game "Space Invaders" after Dr. Wily tricks him into believing an alien invasion is about to happen Archie Mega Man Issue 12 Archie Mega Man Issue 12 Archie Mega Man Issue 12 Archie Mega Man Issue 12